The present disclosure relates generally to fire protective compositions and methods. In particular, the present disclosure describes fire protective coatings that impart fire resistance to combustible insulation boards and architectural panels, and building systems that include the fire protected insulation boards and architectural panels.
Polymeric foam insulation boards, such as expanded or extruded polystyrene insulation boards, are known in the art to provide thermal insulation to wall systems. Multiple layer architectural insulation panels including an insulation layer sandwiched between outer metal layers are also used to impart thermal insulation to building walls in commercial, industrial and residential buildings. Many of the polymers used to manufacture the insulation boards, however, in particular polystyrene, are flammable. If a wall overheats or catches fire, a polymeric insulation board provides a ready source of fuel for the fire, as well as a source of toxic and/or noxious chemicals if burned. The combustible polymeric insulation boards also provide a route for the spread of flames across a building surface during a fire event.
Thus, there is a continuing need for improved materials and methods that are more resistant to fire.